List of World Leaders (World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact)
A list of heads of states, heads of govenrment and other world leaders of select nations from 2000 onwards. Appalachia Head of State Head of Government Argentina Head of State and Government Notes *The Broad Progressive Front (FAP) allied itself with the PJ-FPV in 2015 general elections. *In 2023, the PJ left the alliance and the FPV-FAP merged into the Socialist Workers' Party. Brazil Head of State and Government Canada Head of State Canada was a commonwealth realm. Sea head of state of the UK. 1 Resigned after Queen Elizabeth II died. Head of Government Caribbean Head of State and Government Catalonia Head of State Head of Government China Head of State Head of Government Columbia Head of State and Government Cyprus Head of State and Government Greenland Head of State 1 The monarchy was abolished when forming the United Federation of Europe. Head of Government Hawaii Head of State 1 The monarchy was abolished when forming the Federative Republic of Oceania. Head of Government Israel Head of State Head of Government Kopan Heads of Government and State Netherlands Head of State 1 Abdicated 2 The monarchy was abolished when forming the UFE Head of Government Nordica Head of State Head of Government 1In 2024, Inga Iversen organised a coup and overthrew the government. She and her allies voted to unify the office of the presidency with the post of prime minister. 2After the law was passed by the parliament and a subsequent referendum, Nordica moved from the parlimantary system to the semi-presidential system. Quebec Head of State Head of Government Russia Head of State 1 Assassinated. 2 The first homosexual president. Head of Government 1 Died of natural causes. 2 The first homosexual prime minister. Scotland Head of State Head of Government Notes *Jo Swinson was the first and last woman that filled the post Taiwan Head of State Head of Government United Kingdom Heads of State 1 Heir Prince Charles, devastated by the death of his mother, rennounce his title. 2 The monarchy was abolished when forming the UFE. Heads of Government Notes *Ed Miliband resigned due to a loss of supply *Hannah Thompson was the first liberal prime minister since the merger and first liberal woman to fill the post. United States Head of State and Government 1 The United States of America ceased to exist. Note *The American people gave the Libertarians an opportunity as neither the Republican nor the Democrat parties were able to solve the economic crisis, *In the 2028 primaries, the Republican and Democratic parties moved to the centre to atract more people. This caused the split of the two parties.The DP divided into the Democrat Party, the Green Party and others remained non-aligned. The RP divided into the Republican Party, the Progressive Party and other remained non-aligned. The non-aligned finally joined and formed the Populist Party. *As neither party got majority in the presidential elections, people were called for a second round after which the Populist Party won. Venezuela Head of State and Government Zealand Head of State Head of Government Category:World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact Category:Leaders Category:List of Leaders